Take Me To Church
by TheOnlyPotato
Summary: "Take me to church, I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife." Diaval isn't as sweet as we'd all like to think, and it's slowly killing Maleficent. {{Diavicent, I've seriously got no idea what happened here but have fun}}


**Such a fitting song for this story, I suggest you listen to it while you read. It'll enhance everything. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Take Me To Church<strong>

"It's been a lovely night," he smirks, his messy hair and boyish features really bringing out the innocence in him. Especially with the filthy act he'd just committed - he needed to be as cute and pure as possible. Maybe if he acted and looked the part, it would make him pure again. The woman leans in the doorway, her smile warm. Behind her, the floor is stained with his blood and a series of weapons are laid on a tray.

"I'll call," Diaval offers, hiding his wince as he shirt touches his sensitive back. **_No I won't, you're just a paycheck._**

"Oh, don't worry about it honey. I'll call you. After all, you deserve a treat for being a good pet," she grins. Diaval nods, looking to the wall behind her. He didn't want to look at her and her blue eyes. They weren't the eyes he wanted. They weren't the eyes he needed. They weren't chartreuse and filled with accusation and hurt. **They aren't ****_hers._**

"Well, I must be going. I'd love to stay but..."** _But I have a fiancee at home and I've been out all night, not to mention I want to scrub my body of your fucking kisses_.** The woman nods, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheeks. "Goodbye, Claire." He smiles at her, his dimples coming out. When she slides the door closed, he begins the walk home, a small limp in his gait. **_Fucking bitch._**

* * *

><p><em>She's<em> waiting when he enters, all scowls and growls. Diaval pauses, noticing the knife that twirls in her fingers. Sharp, like her tone. Painful when it clips his ear, like her words. Maleficent stands, gazing upon her perfect aim and not looking to the man she loves. They're in silence, the only sound is her heavy breathing. Tears streak her face and there's alcohol on her breath and in the air. **_Oh bloody hell, Mal._**

"Why?" She asks, her eyes moving to meet his. Her hands raise and fall to her side, like she's unsure and she gives a bitter laugh. "Just... why?" **Because I want you to live everyday in luxury.**

Diaval shrugs, his onyx eyes directly on her. "I don't know. Maybe it's because they actually show me affection and attention."**_Lies, you bastard. You love every touch she gives you, stop being such a fucking coward._**

"You know what I've been through! And you know I give everything to make you happy, Diaval " she sighs, shaking her head. **_I know, baby and I'm sorry. I don't want this either, I hate these people._**

"Whenever I touch you, you slap me! I'm a man, I have needs, love!" He's lying through his teeth and she doesn't even know it. **_Please don't hate me, I'm so sorry._**

"So you whore around? Tell me Diaval, do they say their husbands names? Do they claw at you and slip your engagement band off?" She's advancing now, her eyes meeting his. **_Of course they say their husbands names, Mal. I'm a replacement!_**

"Shut up, you don't even know what you're talking about!" He snaps.**_ You don't know what I'm doing, you don't know that I don't have a choice!_**

"Do they kiss you on your neck? Do they touch you and do you scream my name? Tell me Diaval, is the sex good?"** No it's awful, not a single one is as beautiful as you.**

"Shut the fuck up," he snarls back, his hand curling around her throat. The pain evaporates as faux adrenaline courses through him, adrenaline he gets whenever he senses a fight. "You don't know... you don't understand the _fucking _pain, so shut the fuck up." **Please be quiet, if we keep talking about this I'm going to cry.**

"Fuck you," she hisses, spitting a glob of saliva on his face. He wipes it off and his grip tightens a bit. It'd be so easy to just kill her and let her die on the carpet so he wouldn't have to be pimped out. And she'd let him too, because she's tired of the fighting and the making up and the half-assed apologies because she knows he'll do it again that night. **I'm a dick, but please stop hating me.**

"Mommy, daddy?" A small voice interrupts their feud, and both brunettes turn to look at their little girl. "Is daddy whoring around again?" She asks, her innocent voice making the word sound so pretty. Diaval glares at Maleficent, who sends him an apologetic look. She never wanted for their daughter to hear her words on the telephone, she'd just been so _pissed. __**Please baby doll, don't tell me you told her this.**_

"Go back to sleep," Diaval says, his hand falling. "Go." **Go, Aurora, dear God go, I can't handle you too.**

"You hurt mommy!" Aurora snaps. "I will not go back to sleep. Mommy are you okay?" Maleficent nods, her eyes never leaving Diaval's. **Look away, I'm filthy. I'm fighting you and lying to you because it's easier than the truth and that's the fact that I hate myself for pulling you into this.**

"It doesn't hurt, baby. Go back to sleep," she whispers. Aurora glares at her father before turning on her heel and marching back into her room. He doesn't miss the sniffles that come from her, the sniffles she gets whenever they fight.

Once the door is shut and disaster has been avoided, Diaval looks at Maleficent. Pain fills his eyes, not the usual tiredness and frustration. He was hurt. **My own daughter called me a whore. My own motherfucking daughter.**

"You called me a whore?" He asks, feeling broken. **Why would you do that?**

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect-"

"Tell you what, darling. You go in your fucking bedroom and figure out how being a librarian bought you three hundred dollar jeans, then you come out and ask me if I'm a whore," his words slice as he collapses on the couch, still staring at her. "Well go on." **Maybe once you see just what I'm trying to do here, you won't go around tarnishing my name. Shit... no, I'm not being bitter.**

"Diaval," she breathes, when the words settle in. Realization hits her like a cruel smack to the face and suddenly his obsession with long showers, his crinkled alcohol-smelling money, the way he winces whenever gets a particular phone call... they make sense. Maleficent's heart slams into her ribcage and she reaches for him. "I didn't-"

"I didn't," he mimicks, his voice angry. "I didn't know that you were stripping yourself of everything so I can vacation in Paris. I didn't know that you were selling yourself to men and women so Rory can go to private school. I didn't know that you lost your virginity on the back lot of some concert so your girlfriend can have dinner at her favorite place. I didn't fucking know because I'm a ruthless, cold-heated bitch." **I didn't mean that. I love you.**

Maleficent kneels in front of him, touching his face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He sighs, wiping her tears with his thumbs. **Stop, baby. **

"Don't, don't do that, love. Don't you fucking dare grovel on your knees like I have to. Don't you dare. Come here," Diaval pulls her into his lap, pressing his lips to hers and kissing at the tears he couldn't wipe away. Maleficent, usually so strong and tense breaks in front of him, sobbing into his shirt. "It's been a long night for both of us. I feel dirty, used, and tired. I just want to shower and go to bed. Can we do that?" She nods and buries her face in his neck. Lifting her, Diaval carries her to their shower, worry on his face. **What have I done? How did I break the woman I love so easily? And oh god when she she get so thin?**

"I love you, honey." **I just don't want you living like you were with Stefan. I want you to have everything you deserve, my queen. I want you to be happy.**

"I love you, Diaval." **I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>No idea where this came from but sure, let's read about prostitue Diaval. Yay! R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
